1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlabial pad, which is used in attachment within female labia, particularly to an interlabial pad, which can be used together with a sanitary napkin, and to a wrapping body that the interlabial pad is contained in a package for wrapping it individually.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a sanitary napkin and a tampon are used generally as sanitary products for female. However, there have been problems that as for the sanitary napkin used by bringing into contact with garment, it tends to cause the leak of menstrual blood from the gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae. While it tends to cause the foreign feeling and the discomfort as for the tampon on the basis of the nature of its products, and it is difficult to fix into the vagina when a user wears it.
Under such situation, sanitary products of the interlabial pad have attracted people as a sanitary product positioned between the sanitary napkin and the tampon in recent years.
The interlabial pad is used by inserting its portion between the labia and bringing into contact with the labia, having advantages that it excels in a wear feeling and is comfortable because of being small as compared with the sanitary napkin, and it is sanitary and clean because the range of the body soiled with menstrual blood is narrow. Moreover, it has characteristics that it is difficult to cause the leak of menstrual blood because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin, and psychological resistance on wearing the interlabial pad is lower than that of the tampon which is inserted into the vagina.
For example, an interlabial pad 24 as shown in FIG. 2 includes a pair of absorbing panels 26, which comes into contact with at least the inner wall of the labia, and each absorbing panel 26 is bonded its side with each other via a bonding portion 28. In the interlabial pad 24, the absorbing panel 26 comes into contact with at least the inner wall of labia and the bonding portion 28 is inserted into the deepest portion of the labia when a user wears of the pad. The bonding portion 28 closely contacts with ostium vaginae, thereby the menstrual blood flowing out of ostium vaginae can be interrupted and absorbed.
However, in the interlabial pad 24 as shown in FIG. 2, due to the less sealing ability with the deepest portion of the labia when the user is moving wearing the pad, there has been a problem of an occurrence of so-called side leak or a falling of the pad. Since the labia moves in accordance with the movement of the femoral region, the absorbing panel 26 cooperates with the action of the femoral region in walking or in exercising. In accordance therewith, the bonding portion 28 which is bonded with the absorbing panel 26 moves together, and the bonding portion 28 cannot continue to closely contact with the deepest portion of the labia, and a so-called side leak or the falling of the pad occurs.